


Cioè è ciò che l'amore fa a te...

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Eso es lo que te hace el amor





	Cioè è ciò che l'amore fa a te...

**Author's Note:**

> ** translations at the bottom

Lovino was in a bad mood. Antonio did something stupid. Surprise, surprise. Antonio knew he hated it when he did this. But he kept doing it. It wasn't just one thing either. In the crack of dawn; Antonio decided he wanted to listen to music. Out loud. At full volume. With speakers. Right. Next. To. Lovino. It wasn't just any music. It wasn't instrumental, it wasn't opera, it was rock. When the music started Lovino practically flew to the other side of the room.

"Che cazzo?!"

"Oh, sorry, Lovi. Maybe it's a little loud."

"Un poco?!"

"Sorry. Maybe you should go back to sleep. It's a little early. Sorry."

"It's fine... I can't go back to sleep. I'll go make breakfast."

"Whatever you say, mi amor."

Lovino could let that one slide. Antonio sometimes did stupid things. He was very forgetful. Lovino made breakfast and called Antonio down. They had breakfast peacefully, Antonio finished before Lovino and went to put his plate on the sink. Then Lovino heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What happened?" He said going to the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised. "What happened?!"

"Sorry. It slipped out of my hands."

"Be more careful next time!"

"Sorry. I'll clean it up." Antonio said and went to pick up the porcelain pieces of what used to be a plate.

"Wait-" Lovino said a little too late.

"Ow!" Antonio said retracting his hand from the porcelain and putting his finger in his mouth.

"I was about to say you could get cut." Lovino face palmed.

"Sorry."

"Just go get fixed up. Put on a Band-Aid or something."

"But- "

"I'll clean it up."

And so Lovino carefully cleaned up the porcelain. He then went to watch some T.V. He was watching his favorite show; it was a new episode he hadn't seen because yesterday he was out with some friends. It was getting very exciting and suddenly the T.V. changed to a soccer game.

"Che?!"

"Sorry. You can watch it some other time! The soccer game is live. España contra Alemania."

"Can't you watch it on your computer?" Lovino said taking the remote from Antonio's hands.

"Ow! Be careful! Can't you watch your show on the computer?" Antonio said taking the remote.

"It's not the same!" Lovino said trying to get the remote from Antonio's hands. Antonio got up and thanks to his height advantage Lovino couldn't get a hold of the remote.

"Exactly! It's not the same to watch it on the computer. Besides doesn't that show air on Fridays? Why didn't you watch it yesterday?"

"Because I was out with Mathew and Bella!"

"It's not my fault. This is when I watch T.V." Lovino got on the couch to get some sort of advantage but Antonio did the same all too soon. Lovino was getting really mad. He was red in the face and trying not to scream at Antonio.

"Give me the damn remote!"

"No! I want to watch the game." Lovino tried once again to grab the remote. And once again failed. He gave up and fumed out.

He eventually found the episode he was watching on the internet and finished it. He was calmer but still mad at Antonio. Not only did he interrupt his show in the climax but he was screaming throughout the whole game. He was actually still screaming. Lovino tried to calm himself down by making himself some tea. He was making his way to the living room where Antonio was to get the book he was currently reading. Just as he was going into the room he bumped into Antonio, spilling the scalding hot tea all over himself.

"Cazzo! Cazzo! Merda! Cazzo! Vaffanculo! Dio mio!" Lovino cursed over and over.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there."

"Yeah! No shit, Sherlock!" Lovino said running of to change his shirt and take a cold shower.

Once he finished doing so he felt better but, of course he was still mad at Antonio. He didn't even put on a shirt because the burns hurt so much. The tea was literally scalding hot. When he was going down the stairs and to the living room he stepped on something cold and wet. He looked down only to be met by his spilled tea. Antonio didn't even have audacity to clean it up! Now, Lovino was really mad at Antonio. He fumed back upstairs to change his socks because wet socks are the worst feeling in the world. When he fumed back down he made sure not to step on the tea again. He picked up the cup he had dropped, that thankfully didn't break. He cleaned up the tea. He then walked into the living room only to see Antonio still watching the stupid game. Lovino stood in front of the T.V so that Antonio got the hint.

"Hey! Salte del medio!" Lovino just crossed his arms. Antonio tried to see what was going on in the T.V. "Lovino!"

"Mhmm?"

"Get out of the way!" Lovino got out of the way. "Thank you." Then Lovino went to the side of the T.V and turned it off. "Hey! Lovino! España was about to score a point!" Antonio then looked over to Lovino and saw the state he was in. He was not only red in the face but also red all over his chest. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Oh."

"First you wake me up to Calle 13 at 6 in the morning. Then you drop one of the good porcelain plates. One of the ones my grandpa gave to me when we moved in together! Then you interrupt my show. My favorite show. Then you spill scalding hot tea all over me and you don't even have the audacity to clean up the tea! And it's not even 11!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry... Sorry!? Really?!"

"I really am. I'm sorry. I'll clean up the tea."

"No need to." Romano said crossing his arms. Antonio didn't know what to say at this point so he stayed quiet for a few seconds. Lovino let out an exasperated sigh, turned on the T.V and left, fuming. Apparently Spain lost the match by the time the argument was over...

Lovino was about to call Mathew so he could vent to someone but Feliciano beat him to it and called him. Lovino took a deep breath to calm down and not end up screaming at his brother.

"Feliciano?"

"Ciao fratello!" Feliciano said in his cheery voice.

"Ciao. Perché hai chiamato?"

"Mi chiedevo se potevo venire veramente veloce per darti qualcosa?"

"Beninteso."

And so Lovino got the most comfortable shirt he could find so he wouldn't look too beaten up for his brothers visit. He went downstairs to tell Antonio to make sure he looked decent. But when he got there he was met with an empty living room; the T.V was turned off and there was pretty much no sign of Antonio. Lovino decided to get a glass of water and read the book he was going to read. When he sat down he remembered he was going to call Mathew. He called his friend and rambled on and on about how stupid Antonio was being. When he was finally finishing and telling Mathew about how Antonio just stayed quiet when they were argument. There was the sound of the doorbell.

"And he just stood there. Not a word!"

"I can't believe him! If Gilbert did that to me I would kill him-" the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Feli. He wanted to give me something." Lovino said getting up. "But that's pretty much it. I'll call you later." He said as he walked to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

He went to open the door.

"Hey Feli-" he then noticed it was actually Antonio and not Feliciano. "Don't you have your keys?" Lovino said rolling his eyes and turning around.

"But Lovino- "Antonio said following Lovino and leaving the door open.

"But what?" Lovino said and turned around. He was met face to face to a bouquet of flowers. He was shocked at first but then he crossed his arms. "What's this?"

"They're for you."

"I know that much."

"I'm sorry."

"Go on."

"I'm sorry that I woke you up with loud music. I'm sorry I wasn't careful with your porcelain plates. I'm sorry I interrupted your favorite show, even though I knew you missed it yesterday. I'm sorry for spilling scalding hot tea all over you. Are you better by the way?"

"A little."

"Well, I'm really, really sorry." Antonio said and then put the bouquet of flowers in Lovino's hands. Lovino looked at him for a few seconds and then turned around to get a vase for the flowers. "Do you forgive me?" Antonio said following the Italian.

"Maybe." Lovino said grabbing a translucent glass vase.

"And that means?"

"Maybe." Lovino filled about half of the vase and put the flowers in. He then walked over to the dining table and put the vase in the middle. "Thank you for the flowers." Antonio pouted.

"C'mon."

"Maybe...if you had gotten me some chocolates..." Lovino said in a teasing tone. "Maybe... a stuffed animal..."

"Oh, really?" Antonio smiled.

"Maybe both. Maybe... ice cream..."

"I'll make a note."

"Or..." Lovino turned around. "I don't know... maybe if they were lily's instead of carnations."

"I can go get them right now."

"Perfect." Lovino said hugging Antonio. "I forgive you then." Antonio squeezed him as hard as possible. "C-can't breathe." Antonio let go.

"Sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Lovino said leaning into Antonio's chest. They stayed like this for a few moments. Then Antonio started tickling Lovino. Lovino jumped and tried to get away. "No! No! Stop!" Lovino said getting out of Antonio's grip and running to the living room. Antonio caught up to him and tackled him into the sofa.

He started tickling Lovino again and this time Lovino really couldn't escape. He was left there to suffer...sort of. He was laughing his ass off. He was crying from laughing so much. He swears he could feel some abs developing. Through his laughter he managed to muster arguments and swears but it was mostly trying to gasp for air. Then there was a sound of something falling crashing on the ground. Antonio stopped tickling Lovino and Lovino started gasping for air, still laughing slightly. Antonio got off of Lovino and stood up, Lovino joisted himself up only to see his brother. He looked a bit shocked.

"Lovi, you didn't tell me Feliciano was coming over!"

"I was gonna tell you but you were out." Lovino said getting up and trying to fix himself up the best he could. Straightening his shirt and combing his hair.

"How are you Feli?" said Antonio giving the younger Italian a brief hug.

"Ciao Fratellino!" said giving his brother another brief hug.

"I-I'm fine." Feliciano bent down to pick up a bag he had dropped. "I came to bring you this." Feliciano showed the items in the bag to the couple.

"Let's go to the kitchen so we can drop them off."

Whilst they walked to the kitchen Lovino noticed Feliciano looked a bit dazed. When they got to the kitchen Lovino put the items in the fridge and asked his brother:

"Stai bene? Ti sembra un po' frastornato."

"Sto bene... E 'solo che non ti ho mai visto così felice." Said Feliciano looking at his brother dumbfounded.

Lovino didn't know what to say other than:

"Cioè è ciò che l'amore fa a te..." he said so, almost to himself whilst looking over to the counter to the carnations Antonio had given him just a few minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Che cazzo?! (Italian) = What the hell?!
> 
> Un poco?! (Italian) = A little?!
> 
> mi amor. (Spanish) = my love. / my sweet. / sweetheart.
> 
> Che?! (Italian) = What?!
> 
> España contra Alemania. (Spanish) = Spain against Germany.
> 
> Cazzo! Cazzo! Merda! Cazzo! Vaffanculo! Dio mio! (Italian) = Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Fuck you! My god! (very poetic I know)
> 
> Salte del medio! (Spanish) = Get out of the way!
> 
> España (Spanish) = Spain
> 
> Calle 13 (Spanish but said by Italian) = Calle 13 is a Puerto Rican alternative rock/ hip-hop band that usually has political statements in their songs. Usually... Their most popular song is Atrevete-Te-Te. It's not very political tbh. Look it up its catchy.
> 
> Ciao fratello! (Italian) = Hi brother! (I like to think he's saying 'hi bro')
> 
> Ciao. Perché hai chiamato? (Italian) = Hi. Why did you call?
> 
> Mi chiedevo se potevo venire veramente veloce per darti qualcosa? (Italian) = I was wondering if I could come over really fast to give you something?
> 
> Beninteso. (Italian) = Of course.
> 
> Stai bene? Ti sembra un po' frastornato. (Italian) = Are you okay? You look a bit dazed.
> 
> Sto bene... E 'solo che non ti ho mai visto così felice. (Italian) = I'm fine... It's just that I've never seen you so happy.
> 
> Cioè è ciò che l'amore fa a te... (Italian) = That's what love does to you...


End file.
